My Heart Only Beats For You
by SpobyFan4Ever
Summary: The duo says their final farewells as one goes to one side of the United States the other one goes to the other side. 4 years after those college years end the two are able to say their salutations again. What happens to the people who once loved each other when they meet again? After 4 years do they still feel that electric shocks going through their bodies?
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story I decided to create. I hope you guys all enjoy this story. Its a Spoby story its kinda sad at the beginning, but gets better I promise... I really hope Spoby is together, but I have a huge feeling in my heart that Spoby is going to be broken up. ;( Okay well here is a story for you spoby fans.**_

* * *

 **MY HEART ONLY BEATS FOR YOU**

 **CHAPTER 1**

There was a couple lip locked with an expression of sadness plastered across her face. A tear drifted down from her coffee bean shaded eyes making her face have entire layer of moist. He reaches across grabbing ahold of her soft hand giving it a small squeeze. His hand lingers a bit as he pulls away. His large rough hands curve around and pulls her into his chest giving her waist a tight squeeze. There was an envelope of sadness around the duo as he planted a kiss full of love on the side of her face touching her perfect brown waves with the tip of his lips. Warmth filled her entire body their was heat radiating waves off of his body. He was like a big fuzzy bear that she couldn't get enough of.

He unhooks his arms from around her waist. She peers up at his topaz eyes that are full of so much love. She leans up and touches her warm lips to his face. They come in connect and she feels instant electricty go through their bodies. "I can't believe this is happening." she mumurs into his shoulder pushing herself back into his long, muscular arms. More warm, sticky tears cascade down her acne free face. Her skin tone was a pale color a slightly lighter color then Toby's tone.

"I know. I want you to come with me, but..." Spencer feels her words drift off into the air like smoke. Vanishing into thin air. The air wasn't thin around them. It was thick like it was fog they couldn't see any thing around them except for the eyes that were sparkling with sadness. "You can't." she finally says feeling a sob erupt from her mouth. She sniffles a hand full of times knowing her nose was most likely turning a red color.

"Spence..." he glances down not daring to look in her sad brown almond shaped eyes. He couldn't see the love of his life sad especially when he knows that he is the cause of it.

"Toby. Why? I can't live without you in my life. I need you." more and more tears were coming down the beautiful brunette's face. Wiping them away second by second. One tear hits his hand making his topaz eyes lock with hers which are much darker then his. He backs a couple of steps away from the young woman pulling his hands away from her much smaller ones.

"I know, but I have to do this. I would love to go to Georgetown with you, but..."

"But what?" Spencer inquires with anger clearly in her voice. Pausing for a couple of seconds before continuing this conversation with her boyfriend who was trying to walk out on her. "Why would you leave me, Toby? I thought you loved me." pushing her hands away from his and turning around crossing her arms across her chest not wanting to hear his pleads or explanation for this situation going through their brains.

"Love. I love you, Spence. This is a one in a life time chance. I may never get this chance again. I wish I could be with, but I can't do both and me doing this might help us in the future." Toby explains pulling on her arm and twisting her around to make her face his desperate eyes. He didn't want to lose her or this job opportunity. He knew he was being selfish.

Spencer scoffs. "Wish is a dirty four letter word. How would this possibly help us? You being a cop destroyed us, so how is being a cop again going to help us even more?" she questions arching an eyebrow at his words. "I love you Toby, but I dont think the odds will be with us. What are the chances of us staying together with a long distance relationship?" wetness was beginning to fill the corner of his pale blue eyes. Finally the first warm tear falls from his eye landing on his own hand. He felt like someone just pulled out his vocal cords or ripping it in half.

Toby's eyes stare down at his watch that was pointed upward in view of his pale blue eyes. He felt himself gulp really hard as he noticed the time was getting closer to his departure. Right now it wasn't hard, but as soon as the clock ticked 7. He was going to have to say his farewells to the woman he loves more then life itself. "I'm going to have to go soon." he sighs watching it pass second by second. Minute by minute.

Tears were filling her eyes again. Her heart speed up pumping the blood into her veins. She felt this sudden aching in her heart as she heard those words come out of his mouth. His parts his lips together before pushing them back together listening to the silence around them. It was starting to become heavier and heavier with more awkwardness adding into it. It felt like the air was starting to push Spencer into the ground. "I need to now." Toby pushes the sentence out of his mouth. She begins sobbing again. She falls into his arms. She didn't want to let him go, but maybe it was for the best. He kisses both of her cheeks before pushing his lips onto hers. There was so much passion between them they could feel it even when they were touching hands.

Toby soon departures from the love of his life leaving her on her doorsteps with tears still coming down her face. She watches as the tan truck pulls away from her house. The thought filled her mind a couple of times. The brunette kept thinking that this could possibly be the last time she sees those topaz eyes and that tan truck that they once called their baby. She was hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she sees him, but the words she said before was racing through her mine like a race car on a track. Hope breeds eternal misery.

* * *

 **I hope you guys all like this prologue. My intro to this story. I was wondering if I could get a hand full of reviews before updating again. This idea entered my mind when I rewatched the promo again. I'm so excited for January. I can feel the excitement rushing through my body like candy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews that made me jump for joy. I have an email alert telling when someone reviews and it went off seven times which makes me grin. Okay since I said I would update if I got some reviews. Love you do much. All of you guys!**_

* * *

 **MY HEART ONLY BEATS FOR YOU**

 **CHAPTER 2**

The calls came less and less. Soon enough after all of the missed phone calls the couple broke up with tears running down their faces. They didn't want to break each others heart, but they knew if was for the best. Spencer wanted to go through the phone sometimes and latch onto him and bring him back to her. Breaking up over the phone wasn't for the best, but Spencer couldn't let their love story go on like this.

 _It was a normal day for the Hastings in Georgetown, coming back from a hard day at school with tons of homework in tow. Pulling out one her books, right on click Spencer's phone started ringing with the ringtone that made her heart grow everytime she heard that noise come to her ears. "Hey." Spencer greets with a smile after pushing the green button._

 _"Hey.." Toby mimics back to the brunette on the otherside of the line._

 _There was an awkward of silence between the duo. The silence was making Spencer want to hang up the phone and me row it across the room with a scream. "So.. why did you call me this early?" she inquires knowing that he only phones her at about 6 p.m. his time when its actually 9 p.m. her own time. Her eyes were starting to get droppy as the silence between them became longer._

 _"I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss not seeing you everyday." Toby expresses feeling his emtional side coming out. Which didn't happen to often. "I love you so much, Spence and not seeing you everyday really hurts my heart almost crushes me."_

 _"I love you too. Which is why I must do this for the both of us."_

 _"Do what Spence?" Toby inquires feeling a huge lump form in the middle of his throat. He didn't know what Spencer has up her sleeve this time. He hears a sob on the other end of the line making him press the phone closer to his right ear. "Hey please don't cry." his sad voice begs. The sobs only come faster making the entire phone wet._

 _"I'm sorry, Toby." Spencer kept whispering over and over again making Toby's heart hammer harder in his chest. His heart was starting to crack hearing that she was crying on the other line. "I think its best that were aren't together anymore." she is finally able to get out those words. A tear comes down Toby's face. He knew this was coming sooner or later and now that they actually said it to each other's face tears were starting to arise from under that thick layer of unhappiness. Real emotions were coming up and you could see it in their eyes._

 _They may not be able to actually see each other, but they both knew that their partners had those sad puppy eyes that made them want to die for them._

* * *

He was strolling down the street with his hands stuck in his front pockets of his blue jeans. It was a summer day, the sun was shining above him at full power like a generator. He was coming down a very familiar road that he walked on myraid years ago. Dark brown piercing eyes immediately gain his attention making him peer up in that direction. "Em, hey." Toby greets letting his legs drag him to the familiar house. Emily smiles giving him a small wave flicking her wrist a couple of times.

"Toby. Long time no see. What are you doing back in perfect town U.S.A?" Emily jokes watching as Toby takes a seat next to Emily.

Toby ponders this questions for a couple of moments. "Nothing really just trying to grasp all of the memories from this town. I don't want to forget them and the only way to keep them in my brain is to redo the memory.

"That's good." The brunette pauses for a couple of moments. "I guess." a chuckle comes from her mouth as she watches his eyebrow flicker up. "Well I hope everything is working out for you."

"In some weird way it actually is. I thought I could never come back to this place considering the circumstance." Toby explains. Emily bites the side of her gum wishing that she didn't bring Toby in the middle of this to begin with. "How was college?"

"College wasn't what I thought it was going to be."

Toby furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What happened? I thought you wanted to get away from Rosewood?" The questions started spilling out of his mouth making a chuckle erupt from her throat.

"I never really said I didn't want to come back. Of course I was going to eventually come back to see my parents..." Her voice began to grow small as last week started flashing into her mind. Toby sets a hand on top of her knee as a couple of tears drift down her face.

She chokes on a couple of tears. "I'm sorry, Em." She shakes her head a few times realizing that she hasn't actually told Toby the entire story. "I would have came, but I wasn't sure if Spencer was going to be there or not?"

Toby felt bad for not being there for a woman who had became his friend at a time when everybody else was pointing the finger at him. She was the only one who stood by his side the longest. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't the one wh-" Toby cuts her off by putting a hand in front of her face.

"I may not have been the who did that to you, but I let you down the one time you needed me. I shouldn't have let my emotions decided whether to show up. I should have came even if Spencer was there or even if she wasn't. I do have something to be sorry for." Toby smiles a bit, but when he hears a sniffle come from his best friends nose. His smile suddenly disappears again. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and brings her closer. "No matter what Em. I will be there for you. I promise." He assures making the brunette wipe away the lingering tears.

"Thank you, Toby. I needed that." Emily tells him putting her head on his shoulder. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure.." He answers unsure. He didn't know what she could possibly bring out to him. Now that they were legal age to drink she could bring him hard liquor or a watery beer. "Nothing strong. Right?"

"Of course and I would never see you drinking anything stronger then beer. No offense Tobes."

Toby scoffs for a moment. "You know you say that like I'm suppose to take offense to that. Yet you say no offense." She gives him a small smile before heading into the house to grab him and herself a drink. After she leaves, him phone goes onto a beeping rampage. He picks up the phone to see a familiar number glittered across it with the name attached to the number. _**Caleb**_. Toby raises an eyebrow he doesn't remember the last time he talked to him. It has been maybe two or three years.

Pushing the green button the text message opens. **Meet up at my apartment. 241 Cherry Lane. We need to talk 7 tonight -Caleb**

 _What could he possibly want to talk about?_ Thoughts were racing through the topaz eye boy. He considered Caleb a very close friend back then, but now he didn't know what group to classify him as The door reopens making Toby shove his phone back into his pocket. "Change of plans. Your coming with me." Her voice commands while grabbing a set of keys in a dish by the door.

"Wait-what?" He responds as he is being pushed to a jet black hybrid automobile. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise." The old swimmer grins as Toby buckles his seat belt. She turns the car keys before starting the car up and pushing on the gas to the destination.

* * *

 **Long time no talk -unknown**

It was written in her messaging. Her fingers were squeezing the keyboard, so hard that her long fingers were starting to turn a place color. Suddening more figures make their way into her room panting really hard. "Alison what's going on?" The short brunettes inquires stepping closer to the blonde with a paniced expression plastered on her petite face.

She shakes her head a couple of times. "No. No no no." she repeats over and over again starting to feel her eyes fill with liquid. "This can't be happening again."

The tallest brunette's eye enlarge as she realizes that the unknown pen pal is back for more revenge. "Ali, maybe its some prank." Hanna spits out with hatred clearly filling her face. "This can't be happening again. Cece or Charlotte is not around anymore."

The reminder makes the duo standing beside her send a glare her way making her shrink down a bit. "Sorry... Ali."

"Its okay, but Hanna I don't think this is a joke. Why would this person risk something like this and everyone in Rosewood has probably forgotten about the whole A fiasco by now." Alison reminds them of the dangerous games this person played years before. It was four years to be exact. _Labor Day Weekend._ It couldn't be a coincidence. "Where is Emily?"

"She's right here."

The brunette strolls into the room peering between the panicking posse. "And she is also wondering why everyone is looking, so paniced?"

"A is back." Hanna answers in a vehement voice. "He is back for revenge and more blood then ever."

"How do you know if it is a guy?"

Hanna shoots her a glare before backing up her accusation. "This sounds like a guy kind of text. I mean what girl says 'long time no talk'? This is like the worst kind of sentence for a guy."

Spencer scrunches up her nose after hearing those words come out of her bestfriend's mouth. "Hanna that makes no sense."

She rolls her eyes, but then a ringing sound comes out of each other their phones. "Meet me at 241 Cherry Lane 7 o'clock tonight." Spencer reads her text messsage out loud. The other ones raise an eyebrow.

"My text is different." Hanna announces to the entire group making them nod in agreement. "Are we suppose to listen to this crazy person or ignore them?"

Spencer nods her couple of times before her voice comes back. "I think we should each for to our location and send an SOS if anything happens." They nod their heads a couple of times in agreement before departing.

* * *

 _ **What do you think is going to happen when Spoby meets again? Will they both arrive? Is it Caleb planning something or an unknown source doing their usual thing? You will find everything out in the next chapter. Review. Thank you for reading this 2k chapter. (Almost) Tell me what you think is going to happen to these lovely liars?**_

 _ **...SpobyFan4Ever**_


End file.
